


Shut UP!

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Rooster Teeth with other Youtubers [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSP, Singing in the Shower, Starbomb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loved Danny, but Smash was starting to get on his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut UP!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pro_pika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/gifts).



_"It was a beautiful day, and everyone was excited."_

Ryan gritted his teeth hearing the start of Danny's goddamn song. Ever since Star Bomb's new song Smash came out he's been sing it none stop. He would sing it whenever he could and would mutter it under his breath when he couldn't sing it out loud. Now Ryan was really close to killing Danny.

_"Hi, there. I'm the announcer for a fun new, family game! It's called Super Smash brothers-"_

He would even sing parts that weren't even his and he sung them like the person would. So hearing him try to imitate Mark made Ryan want to go apologize to him himself. As he kept singing Ryan slowly and menacingly walked towards the bathroom door where the singing was coming from. He opened the door quietly and the singing grew louder.

_"Ohhh, let's go! Kick the shit out go your friends! Have a blast as you beat their ass and their forced to clap of you in the end_

Ryan didn't hesitate to walk silently to the toilet and with no mercy, flushed the toilet.

Danny had always called him a bluff when he said the houses pipes weren't very good, but Ryan never lied about things like that and he would make Danny see what happens when he gets pissed off.

"MariAAAAHHHHHH! RYAN WHY?"

Danny jumped from the shower and got tangled into the shower curtain and ripped the curtain and the bar that held it down to the ground with him. It bumped him on the head. Danny look dup scared seeing the seething, bright red anger that was in his eyes and on his face as he stared down at the older man.Ryan kneeled down and gripped Danny's cheeks in one large hand.

"Do. Not. Call my bluff. You will regret it."

Ryan left without another word. Danny would remember the look that had given him the coldest stare and the upmost anger. He would keep that look on his face forever.

He would never forget it since it gave him a rock hard boner. Thankfully the shower curtain covered that up. He would have to take a shower again. A cold one this time.


End file.
